


Bright Red Scissors

by saxotae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Oh god atsumu what have you done, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxotae/pseuds/saxotae
Summary: Hinata is not his. Hinata has a string that connects him to someone who is not Atsumu. Atsumu doesnt have a string at all. But its okay, because Atsumu is the only one who can see the string, and the only one who can touch. And he also has a pair of scissors.OrAtsumu cuts off Hinata’s red string of fate and ties it to his own hand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, but not really - Relationship, slight Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Bright Red Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> For Atsuhina week.  
> Prompt - Soulmates.

Atsumu is a vile hateful creature. He knows that. Its probably why he doesnt have a red string attached to his pinky. Hinata on the other hand, has one that is thick, and vibrant and full of life. 

**_Atsumu hates it_.**

He hates the fact that hes the only one who could see the strings, and yet also the only one who doesn’t have them. He hates the fact that Hinata have one and its not connected to him. He hates the fact that its that damn Kageyama who fate has chosen to be Hinata’s other half, even though Atsumu is clearly more deserving of that position.

He wonders what he ever did to anger fate. Or maybe fate just hated him without a reason. 

_‘Well it doesnt matter what I did, what matters is what I will do_ ’ Atsumu thinks, because if fate hated him before, she will **despise** him after this.

Atsumu stares at the bright red scissor is his hand, almost the same colour as hinata’s string. Hah ironic. Considering the fact that atsumu will be using that same scissor to cut off hinata’s string. 

He shouldnt, he really shouldnt. Hinata wasnt his. And he knows what a broken string does, he seen it. People with broken strings live life hollowly. Their strings goes dull and so do they. But Hinata will be okay, because Atsumu will be there. After he cuts the string, Atsumu will tie it on his own pinky, so Atsumu and Hinata will finally be connected. Atsumu would collect the pieces and fix Hinata. Atsumu would hold him in his arms and plant kisses to his face and love him. Hinata will be fine. 

He cant say the same for Kageyama though. He wishes the best for Kageyama. Kageyama is a good person, and he doesn’t deserve this. But Hinata is too good to pass up. Atsumu is willing to give anything, but not Hinata. Hinata is his happiness, and Atsumu knows, if he doesnt do this, he won’t ever achieve happiness. Hinata is worth the guilt.   
  
Still, Atsumu cant ignore the fact that what he will do is evil. Its a crime, albeit one that cant be charge, but a crime that goes against a normal person’s moral. Its also a declaration of war. Against god. Against fate. Against anything that stands between him and Hinata. 

If he was someone nicer,if he was more selfless, he wouldnt have even thought of doing it. He wouldnt have steal someone’s soulmate like this. But Atsumu is selfish. He’s jealous and petty and he has a demon inside of him, a demon that whispers ways for him to crush fate in his hand to get his own happiness. And he listens. 

_Because why would the gods let him see strings if it wasn’t to meddle?_

So, he walks closer to hinata, smiling at his peaceful sleeping face. He takes the red string of fate in his hand, and caresses it. By morning this would be his, by morning _Hinata_ will be his. 

_**And he cuts.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
